


All Of My Firsts

by Hayetegypt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Breakup, First Love, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Homophobia, I promise it's very happy, Internalized Homophobia, Loosely based on plot, M/M, Mentioned Sexual Content, Smut, Tears, UST, Underage Drinking, angst with happy ending, dj otabek, gay angst, otayuri - Freeform, rivals turned friends, this sounds so angsty, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayetegypt/pseuds/Hayetegypt
Summary: Otabek admired Yuri from a distanceYuri didn't even know he existedThe tale of a blossoming romance, a wilting romance, moving on and coming back, like ocean waves.Alternatively, Otabek and Yuri have a rocky relationship





	1. First Idol | Otabek

Yuri Plisetsky; he has the eyes of a soldier.

I'd admired him from a distance ever since we first met, scared to approach him and face rejection. That summer at Yakov's camp was one of the worst and best experiences of my life. I'd noticed his eyes first. They looked like raging oceans. But also, the way he moved so gracefully and the way he weaved his way through the (extremely tall) other children reminded me of an angel. He was a pretty diamond among dull pebbles.

So when I found him again, skating majestically to In Regards To Love: Agape in Hasetsu, one could say I was more than happy. He was my idol; my inspiration. I was several years older yet much less delicate. Although, if I remember correctly from those years ago, he'd hate me for saying that.

I'd followed his career carefully for the eight months before the final. There was no doubt in my mind he'd make it to the Finals, and so I made it my mission to be there too. For a chance to meet him, I'd push my boundaries as far as I dared and further. Maybe too far, as I made it in with a higher score than him. This wasn't planned, as now he'd see me as a rival. I'd just have to plan this carefully.

"What's with you, asshole?"

They weren't the words I'd hoped to have heard from him. I felt a small spark of anger flare in me but I turned away and left. Well, as far as he knew. In reality I kept a distance and followed him around on my bike, waiting for the perfect moment to talk to him.

"Yuratchka!!"

Yuri turned around and so did I, just in time to see some rabid fans staring at him from across the street. He ran to a nearby alleyway. This was my chance. I circled around the area so I was at he other entrance, and entered the alleyway. I could see him in the distance, hood up and face pale. He'd changed from the innocent little boy I'd met before. This might not necessarily be a bad thing.

I pulled up next to him, his face whipping around to look at me.  
"Yuri," I said, voice barely audible over the bike's roar, "get on,"  
He hesitated for a moment, when suddenly an ear-peircing screech rung out around the alleyway.

"It's Yuratchka! And Otabek Altin?"

Yuri grabbed the helmet I threw at him and he jumped on. He started by sitting as far away from me as possible, but soon his arms were around my waist. It felt nice.

We talked for a bit, and then headed out for some food. He seemed like a happy person. I didn't understand his 'punk-ish' reputation. Compared to some people in my hometown, he was an angel. He certainly skated like one. 

We ended up being joined by Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov (who somehow got engaged), and long with Phichit Chulanont and Chris Giacometti. We de-banded the group before heading back to the hotels. Yuri came up to my room for a while, before heading back.

I didn't understand how I was feeling. The happiness and nervousness whenever he was around? The excitement and pride I felt when he skated? I joy I felt when he won, despite the fact I didn't even make the podium? I passed it off as me looking up to him. 

I understand now.


	2. First Friend | Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio had never been asked to be friends before!

Otabek Altin was a weird guy

He was a biker. He kept to himself. He was antisocial. He wore all black. He was also my friend.

I'm not sure how that happened but it did. Apparently we'd met before, but I can't remember. He is three years older than me, after all. But it was fascinating. I felt like I could talk to him about anything and everything that crossed my mind. Even my feelings, which I'd never done. It was strangely relieving

He listened to me opened up and then did the same thing. It didn't bore me like I thought it would - instead I kinda enjoyed it.

Three months had passed since the Grand Prix Final, which marked the three month anniversary since we last spoke face-to-face. We skype all the time, though. Like now. It was 3 am but I wasn't sleeping. I knew Otabek wouldn't be either, what with today being so special. I was about to text Otabek when my phone pinged.

Otabek: I can't sleep. Skype?

Yuri: Ya

"Yura. It's so good to see you."

"Yeah, you too. What's up?"

"I'm too excited to sleep," Otabek said. Tomorrow he was catching a flight to St. Petersburg and was staying for two weeks. We planned it over a month ago and neither of us could wait.

"Same. I can't wait to show you all my favourite places!" I replied. For some reason, I got really excited while talking to Otabek. I could be myself, rather than putting up an angsty front so people didn't talk to me.

He made me happy

The next day, I was waiting at the airport. Otabek shouldn't have been there for another 20 minutes but I was still anxiously fiddling with my nails. What if he didn't show? What if something happened to him?

I never really got nervous, but finally having a friend opened a door to a bunch of new emotions. Fear, protectiveness, sadness, even extreme excitement. It was fun yet scary experiencing these for the first time. When I looked this up to see if it were normal, all signs pointed towards a crush. But I couldn't have a crush on Otabek, surely that was impossible. I wasn't gay

I was pulled out of my thoughts by an announcement that Otabek's plane had just landed. It would be any second now. A stab of excitement rippled through me as the doors opened and passengers began to pour out. When I saw him, I couldn't stop a grin from spreading on my face.

"Beka!" I called, standing on my tiptoes to see him. He turned to look at me and smiled his usual smirk, before walking over to me. 

"Yura, how are you?" he asked. I responded with a thumbs up before leading him out of the airport. We both winced from the cold (Russia was freezing in Winter) and I hailed a taxi over. Yakov had dropped me off, but refused to wait. Silly old man. 

We headed back to my grandpa's house and dropped off Otabek's things. We couldn't do much, due to the fact that Otabek's jet lag would soon kick in, so we just went out for food. I chose a restaurant on the front of the Myoka River. Otabek burst out laughing at the restaurant's name; Dom Restaurant. I questioned him but he told me I was too pure to understand - moron.

*Note: this is actually a real place. I h a d to include it - it felt like my duty*

The food was good. However, we almost got kicked out because Otabek was falling asleep and I was crying with laughter at him.

When we left, Otabek tripped down a step. He was perfectly fine; it was small and silly because he was exhausted. However, my heart almost stopped with worry. But why? I should've just laughed at him - that's what friends do, right? So, why was I so concerned? And why did I want to get him safe at Grandpa's as soon as possible?


End file.
